As illustrated in FIG. 6, a known motor drive device (refer to PTL 1, for example) includes a first motor driving unit 110 that functions as a converter, and a second motor driving unit 120 that functions as an inverter. The first motor driving unit 110 and the second motor driving unit 120 are connected with each other through a pair of short bars 131, 132.
Also, in a terminal block to which a plurality of electric power lines are connected, a plurality of input terminals which are respectively connected to the end portions of the electric power lines are at positions where the positions of the input terminals, to which the electric power lines are connected, are shifted in the longitudinal direction of the electric power lines so that the positions of the end portions of each adjacent pair of the electric power lines are shifted in the longitudinal direction of the electrical power line is known.